1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices, communication devices, and computer devices are rapidly developed, portable electronic appliances are being widely used. In addition, rechargeable secondary batteries are being typically used as power sources of the portable electronic appliances.
Pack-type secondary batteries are being widely used. Such a pack-type secondary battery includes a bare cell for supplying electrical energy, and a protection circuit module (PCM) for stably controlling charging and discharging.
The bare cell is spaced apart from the PCM, as a space is required for an electrical connection structure between the bare cell and PCM, and insulation structures are required between elements of the battery. The space between the bare cell and the PCM, however, increases the size of a secondary battery.